Tu es smart et je t'aime
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Kôtarô fait une déclaration à Juri mais il se fait quelque peu rembarrer... Kôtarô x Juri


Un petit one-shot sur un couple que j'aime vraiment dans ce fabuleux manga qu'est Eyeshield 21 !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata !

_Pairing :_ Kôtarô Sasaki x Juri Sawai

Il est évident que vous n'avez pas le droit de copier ce texte, il est entièrement de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu es smart et je t'aime<strong>

- C'était smart ! Pas vrai, Juri ?

La jeune fille à qui était adressée cette phrase n'en fit pas grand cas, approuvant vaguement.

Kôtarô ne cessait de l'interpeller au moindre kick, et tout en plaçant ses « smart » fétiches dans ses phrases. Akaba continuait à s'entraîner, donnant des conseils à ses coéquipiers ou plaçant de temps à autre une remarque à l'intention de Kôtarô. Enfin, l'entraînement des Bando Spiders se termina. Tous, ou presque, regagnèrent les vestiaires.

Kôtarô attendit que tous les joueurs soient partis, s'exerçant une dernière fois au kick, avant de regagner à son tour les vestiaires. Par chance, Juri y était encore. Le brun s'approcha d'elle. Il prit une grande inspiration, et manqua de s'étrangler. Juri, mi-blasée, mi-amusée, lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos afin qu'il retrouve un rythme de respiration régulier.

- Il était smart cet entraînement, hein ?

- Tu es vraiment obligée de mettre le mot « smart » dans chacune de tes phrases ?

- Hum...

Finalement, il dévia la conversation afin d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Juri ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- … Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?

- Encore cette demande ?

- ...

- Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi tu tenais tant à sortir avec moi ?

- Eh bien, hésita maladroitement le kicker, tu es la fille la plus smart que je connaisse !

- … Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison.

- Euh... je t'aime ?

- Ça ressemble plus à une question là ! Crétin !

Kôtarô ressentit un pincement au cœur en la voyant s'éloigner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il hurla :

- Juri Sawai je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Tu es la fille la plus smart du monde, la plus belle, la plus... la plus parfaite...

Essoufflé, le dossard 99 se laissa tomber sur un banc des vestiaires, les larmes aux yeux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant passer un sanglot silencieux. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite la douce étreinte qui venait de se refermer sur ses épaules. Quand il releva la tête, il vit rapidement une mèche bleue, et sentit un visage s'enfouir dans son cou.

- Idiot.

- Juri...

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Quoiqu'il en fut, Kôtarô passe ses bras autour de la taille sa manager, tandis qu'elle gardait les siens autour de ses épaules. Il sursauta intérieurement lorsque les douces lèvres de sa bien-aimée effleurèrent les siennes avant de se poser réellement sur sa bouche en un doux baiser. Leur premier, à tous les deux.

Kôtarô n'osa pas l'approfondir, contrairement à Juri. C'est ainsi que les deux membres des Bando Spiders se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans des vestiaires de football américain. Comme ils étaient plutôt novices pour ce genre de choses, ils improvisèrent, faisant passer leurs langues d'une bouche à l'autre, avec une tendresse maladroite.

Finalement, ils séparèrent pour de bon leurs lèvres – certes un peu rougies par ce fougueux baiser – pour que Kôtarô se change avant qu'ils ne partent.

Juri attendit son petit ami une dizaine de minutes, et quand finalement il sortit des vestiaires, il lui sauta presque dessus. Il posa un baiser un peu timide et surtout maladroit sur le front, avant de se recoiffer d'une main, tandis que l'autre allait chercher celle de la manager.

- Je te raccompagne ? lui proposa Kôtarô avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux, lui répondit Juri, aussi un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils marchèrent un bout de temps en centre-ville, pour atteindre l'appartement de Juri. Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, Kôtarô ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément, encore et encore.

Juri répondit à chacun de ses baisers, puis, finalement, le repoussa quand même un peu pour rentrer chez elle.

- Je t'aime ! s'écria le kicker alors qu'elle montait les escaliers jusqu'à chez elle.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle sur un ton plus calme en lui envoyant un baiser.

Entouré d'une sorte d'aura de super-bonne humeur, le dossard 99 rentra donc à son appartement à lui. Il entra, et ignora superbement Akaba qui était en train de jouer, comme à son habitude. Tous deux étaient colocataires au plus grand désespoir de Kôtarô. Quoique Akaba avait parfois du mal avec son ami kicker.

Le lead-blocker s'arrêta de jouer un instant. En temps normal, le brun lui aurait déjà hurlé d'arrêter avec cette – comme il l'appelait - « maudite guitare ». Là, rien. Il alla dans sa chambre en chatonnant. … Pas normal.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils mangèrent, Hayato lui remarqua un inhabituel regard rêveur.

- Kôtarô, ça va ?

- Très bien et toi ?

Le grand sourire bak'a du kicker lui fit peur.

- Il s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui pour tu rentres dans cet état ?

- Hu hu hu, rigola le brun.

Le guitariste attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas tout de suite.

- Ça a un rapport avec Juri ?

Un nouveau grand sourire apparut sur le visage du dossard 99.

- On sort ensemble, lui annonça t-il, incapable de garder l'événement pour lui tout seul.

- Elle a accepté d'être la petite amie d'une grande gueule comme toi ?

- La... la ferme ! T'es jaloux, c'est tout ! répliqua le kicker en lui tirant la langue.

Akaba sourit. En fait, Kôtarô était toujours le même, petite amie ou pas.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

Un riff de guitare lui répondit.

- Et qu'est-ce que ta foutue guitare fait là ? On est en train de bouffer !

Le lendemain, à l'entraînement, les Spiders remarquèrent un léger changement de comportement chez leur manager et leur kicker. Ce fut quand ce dernier embrassa fougueusement la jeune fille que les joueurs comprirent l'origine de ce changement. Quand le couple cessa enfin de s'embrasser, il y eut quelque applaudissements, et un riff ravageur résonna sur le terrain.

- Akaba !

- Humph. Divergence de goûts musicaux.

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p>L'un de mes premiers écrits sur Eyeshield 21, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !<p> 


End file.
